wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Star
|-|Introduction= You-you take all of the li-li-light away but then you give me fireworks I, I think of leaving ni-ni-night and day Strolling through the rainforest, you might expect to see a number of NightWings and RainWings, living peacefully together, but if you truly scanned every centimeter of the large, tree-filled kingdom, your eyes might land on someone different. Someone strange. A NightWing, yet with scales like the moon and eyes like drops of blood. An albino. Rumors surround her and the poor albino is shunned, pushed to the side based off of her appearance alone. Her scale color alone. She's heard them all, 'crazy', 'odd', 'IceWing', and more. People call her names without even approaching her. But who are they to call her names? She tells herself it doesn't bother her, but cannot control the burning ember of anger shining brighter with each name she is called, cannot control the days she wants to scream and lash out at the NightWings. Cannot control the days she wishes she was one of them. But, but then you always find the words You're contagious, baby Love when you love me hate me Star is the dragonsona of me. Please do not use without my permission, not the coding or the content, considering she is very important to me and the dragon that represents me best. Her life is not my life, yet the dragon's personality matches my own. Thank you, and enjoy! |-|Character= You set the rain on fire I wish the lows were higher appearance Most say, 'beauty is found on the inside, not the outside'. Others claim that beauty doesn't matter either way. But Star is a living contradiction of such a thing. It isn't that she is ugly, she isn't, actually, being strangely graceful, delicate, and oddly pretty in her own very strange way, but it is that she is different. Not different in the small senses, different in the large ones. Her scale color, not dark like most NightWings, lighter than even most SeaWings'. A shining color like the moon, pale like quartz, resembling an IceWing's. Star is different in that sense, in the larger aspects rather than the smaller ones. She would expect most would look past her appearance, maybe even think her a RainWing in disguise. But no such hope. Her build was NightWing, her scales IceWing, and her eyes something different altogether. Like two shining drops of blood against a snowy tundra. Dragons called these eyes scary. They called them crazy, insane, odd, weird, abnormal, anything they could think of that wasn't positive. Star didn't have to do anything to make them fear her. All she had to do was stand there and dragons ran. Wish I could stop, stop, stop to save me Oh I wanna stay, wanna walk out the door Oh no, right now baby I'm torn I can't get enough, can't take anymore personality Angry and alone. These two alliterative adjectives describe her emotions perfectly. Star might have been someone different if she was simply born in different circumstances, but her emotions certainly would have changed. From the moment she pushed herself out of the strange-looking pale egg, she was pushed to the side. Her parents shrieked when they first saw her, blaming animus magic for corrupting their child. But their child wasn't corrupted. She was simply different on the outside. No matter how many times she tried to explain this, no one would listen. Her parents denied claim for her hatching, pushing her away. So Star lived alone. She didn't really mind, but what she did mind was the stares and the murmurs. For no matter how many times she insisted it didn't matter, it always did. So she enrolled in NightWing school and studied twice as hard as the rest, still having free-time in her hut, away from the others. All of those empty days and nights felt awful to her, and so she came up with a creative way to pass the time. Her writing. She poured out all of her thoughts into her writing, which was surprisingly good considering her lack of training. For Star really was a creative personality, it just took someone more to see it. Oh no, right now baby I'm torn I can't get enough, can't take anymore abilities You dry my tears and make it pour You show me love, and give me war trivia * She has a puppy, given to her by Darkflame. * Lyra's first OC! * Her Zodiac sign is Taurus. * Generally quiet, but not shy. * Finds it difficult to open herself up to dragons. |-|History= |-|Gallery= Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress